


Red Thread

by Riyusama



Series: XANADU [4]
Category: Jrock, SCREW (Band), Visual Kei - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5603014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riyusama/pseuds/Riyusama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yesterday was supposed to be the last day they'd see each other before Byou flies off to England, but Jin doesn't want  to leave it off on that day. He wants to see Byou one last time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Thread

**Author's Note:**

> And here's the last part! Yehey! This one is rather angsty so heads up! Not a very happy ending actually ;w;
> 
> The title was inspired by SCREW's song Red Thread from their album SCREW.

_Empty._

That's how Jin felt at this very moment, there was something gnawing at him, a little taunting voice at the back of his head. He wished so desperately that it would stop. The brunet hadn't been able to get a proper wink of sleep at all, and instead had spent the rest of the night staring out into the sky that barely had any stars at all to illuminate the darkness. He fell asleep for a minute or two, not sure at what time but, Jin was sure ot was somewhere in the wee hours of morning as he could see an outline of the sun's rays reaching out when he dozed off.

His back ached from sleeping at his window, having to seat all night apparantly was not good for you.

_'This is so unfair,'_ he thought to himself.

Jin knew for a fact that there was nothing permanent in this world, that sooner or later you had to say good-bye to some of the best things in life. And it just so happened, that Byou had become one of the best people he's met in his life in such a short span of days. He doesn't know why he's sulking over someone he'd met just a few days ago but, all he knows is that Byou had become special to him and that he had to say good bye now.

Although yesterday they had already bid good-bye to each other since the blond had told him that he can't take a quick detour back to the beach since he'll be busy with his family. Jin felt his heart sunk even lower... he wished that he could've spent more time with the other.

He decided that a really hot shower would do the trick, he needed to wake up and face the reality. Another person was leaving his life and there was nothing he could do about it; he can only sit and watch for it all to unravel infront him.

Good-bye's were always what he hated the most in life.

The moment Jin manuevered down to the kitchen to grab a quick snack, or brunch since it was already halfway afternoon. His mom and sister didn't fail to notice the dejected look on the brunet.

"Oi, did you get rejected or something?" his younger sister asked whilst poking his cheek.

"Shuush, honey what's wrong?" His mother scolded his sister then, proceeded to try and comfort Jin.

"Nothing," Jin mumbled out "A friend of mine is just going away now and we'll never get to meet again." he admitted.

"When's he going away?" his mother asked sadly.

Jin turned to face his mother and smiled bitterly "Today,"

"Then, what're you doing here moping around?!" his sister asked offended "Go to them!"

Jin winced "We already said our good-bye's yesterday though,"

"Whatever you want to do honey," his mom answered as she kissed the top of Jin's head "You'll meet new friends." she said finally before leaving the kitchen to go clean the house.

The brunet sighed loudly, making a cup of coffee for himself and eating another leftover riceball that his mom had made from yesterday... for some awful reason, he's craving to eat ramen instead.

Out of the blue, Jin started to eat aggressively, he took big bites out of his food and gulp big drinks out of his coffee. His younger sister squeaked in surprise, watching her elder brother suddenly eat as though he had been starving for days. The brunet finished his food in a manner under a minute, hastily wiping the remnants of riceballs and coffee from his lips.

"Mom, I'm going out again!" Jin shouted, obviously his family already knew what he's going to do.

"Alright honey, take care!" his mom replied back from the other room.

In a haste, Jin sprinted out of his house and started running to the nearest hotel he knew. If the brunet can recall, he remembers distinctly that Byou had said something about staying at a hotel for the time being. And from Jin's knowledge, there's only 3 hotels near the beach all about about a 5 minute walk away from each other... not unless the brunet would run like hell then, the time would obviously be lesser.

He doesn't know what time Byou would be leaving exactly; all he knows is that the blond was leaving today. Heck, Byou's family could have even left somewhere in the morning and Jin was only running around the town like an idiot.

He came to the first hotel, immediately asking if they know of a person named Byou, cute guy who has blond hair, blue eyes and is around other people who looks like foreigners. The security guard immediately shook his head no, saying they didn't have any customers whom fit the description. Jin bowed low, thanking the man for his help before he started running to the other hotel.

The brunet was out of breath and his feet started to hurt; he could already see an outline of the second hotel, there were cars near the entrance of the hotel and a family of whom looked like foreigners. Jin ran faster, and as he did so, he caught a glimpse of the blond haired man whom he had been spending most of his time with for the last few days.

"Byou!" Jin shouted.

It seemed that he had caught not only Byou's but, the entire family's attentio as well. The blond was holding onto a box of what seemed to be his stuff, walking to their supposedly car but, when he heard Jin's voice calling out his name, Byou could do nothing but slowly turn his head around. There was a familiar feeling of warmth in seeing Jin.

The brunet came to his side out of breath and panting wildly; Jin had to put his hands on his knees for support, holding one hand up as a way to tell the other he needed a minute to catch his breath.

Byou rolled his eyes at the sight, typical Jin. He went over to his brother, handing the box to the other "Hey, can you take care of this for me please?" he asked.

"Sure nii-chan," his brother answered.

"Mom, I'll just talk to my friend for a minute," He asked whilst pointing his finger to Jin, though the blond was already walking over to the brunet to help him.

Byou ushered Jin away from his family, wanting some privacy and space before he spoke up "What the hell are you doing here? How did you know where I was staying at?" Byou asked with an arched brow "Are you really a stalker?" he added.

"What? No!" Jin quickly rebuffed, "I tried to find you obviously! This is my hometown so I know all the hotels here." he continued, still a little out of breath.

The blond sighed, ruffling Jin's hair "Alright, but why are you here?" he asked, though Byou could already see the little prickling tears threatening to escape from the edges of Jin's eyes.

Jin sniffled, smiling brightly at Byou "I just wanted to see you one last time," he said and the brunet really couldn't help himself. He was being stupid and weird again, he had never cried in front of anyone; the last person that saw him cry was his sister and that was years ago. But now, Jin found tears forming in his eyes and streaming down his face.

This was very odd but, Jin couldn't stop himself.

"Oi! Why are you crying!?" Byou panicked, checking his pant pockets for a handkerchief.

Jin rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands, hiccuping all the whilst "I'm just going to miss you." he admitted, cheeks red not out of embarrassment but, because he was crying. The brunet didn't know he felt this deeply about Byou to actually cry in front of him.

"I'm going to miss you too." was the blond's reply and it made Jin look up at the other with wide eyes, staring at Byou with a mixture of surprise and innocence in his eyes.

Byou couldn't quite put his finger on it but, he knows for a fact now that he  _hates_ seeing Jin cry. They haven't even known each other for that long but, the blond knows that he would never allow himself to hurt Jin like this ever again. Gently, the blond cupped Jin's cheeks, thumb wiping away the remnants of salty tears that stained the brunet's cherry red cheeks.

To anyone that knew Byou, they'd know the blond would never be caught dead at such a scene. Drama unfolding in front of him and having to see someone crying like such a loser. But, damn them all because Jin was the only exception. Slowly, Byou leaned close to Jin, he waited for the other to reject him but, found no such reaction from the brunet.

Instead, he saw Jin with half-lidded eyes as though he was expecting something from the blond. Byou closed his eyes, leaning in to Jin as the brunet did the same. Byou pressed his lips against Jin; he was surprised to find them soft, even when the brunet's lips were a little dry.

The kiss was quick and chaste, it held in that moment a special feeling that was for them to share only.

Byou was the one who pulled back first, breath ghosting against Jin's lips as he stared at the other whose eyes were still closed. Tears seemed to have stopped falling as the blond watched Jin's eyes flutter open. He took his hands off the other, giving some space between them.

Both boys immediately realized and missed how much they liked feeling the other's warmth pressed against them.

"So..." Jin started, voice a little hoarsed "I guess this is good-bye--"

"Thank you," Byou cut the brunet off, making Jin look at him in puzzlement "For making my last days here meaningful." Byou smiled and he couldn't tame himself from wanting to touch Jin again, he settled for messing the brunet's dark brown locks again.

Jin could feel his own heart beat a mile per minute, unable to reply verbally in fear of his voice cracking. His tears started to fall again.

"Don't forget about me, okay?" Jin said like a child, sniffling.

"Never." Byou replied sadly "I really have to go now."

"Okay," Jin said and they both started walking back to Byou's family, everyone was already inside the car waiting for the blond "This totally beats that one week love song,"

"One week what?" Byou asked.

"I have a friend who sent me this Filipino song, wherein some dude fell in love then, got his heart broken in all just the span of a week." He said, laughing lightly at the irony "totally beat him, we only had 5 days."

"Actually, it's 3 and a half." Byou sufficed with a sad smile, "And you sound like you're referring to Romeo and Juliet instead."

"Shut up and just go with me on this one week Filipino love song,"

Byou bid one last good-bye to Jin, hugging the other tightly before he went inside. Both boy's waved to each other, separated by the glass of the car. Jin waved till he couldn't see the car anymore, watching it disappear.

_'Good-bye Byou.'_

When Byou arrived to the airport with his family; he let out a tired sigh, happy to finally be able to sit in the plane. He shoved his hands inside the pockets of his jacket and was surprised when he felt something hard yet, smooth touch his fingers. The blond grabbed a hold of the object and brought it out.

It was a seashell, small and painted in the light colour of purple. He smiled at the memory, Jin putting the little thing in his jacket the day they went out for a swim. He placed the small shell to his hear, smiling in the memory as he imagined hearing the waves back at the beach.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Even though, I'm this is the last part of the drabble series, I'm making a multi-chapatered fanfic of this, still part of the XANADU series so heads up you guys! ouo
> 
> A mix of angst with romantic comedy lol
> 
> Ah, by the way, the song here that Jin was referring to was the Filipino song "Isang Linggong Pag Ibig" translated into One Week Love. This song was by Imelda Papin, here's an [ English Translation](https://www.englishforums.com/English/AWeeklongLoveStory/dzhmz/post.htm) of it if you guys are curious lol.


End file.
